Poisoned Fate
by ink-stained-rose
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn...Starts at the end of Eclipse but then follows a lonely road out in the mad wasteland of my imagination. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so voila! This is what you end up with. xxoo
1. When Alice Attacks

"Edward…I miss you."

"Bella, love I miss you too but _please_ try to make it up the aisle without fainting. You need to get to sleep. I'm pretty sure that you actually need to say _I do_, coherently for the marriage to be legal," Edward tried to sound stern but as I tried to see past the velvet drapes of his voice I could imagine his ochre eyes burning as he mentioned the marriage terms.

"Do you want to go now?" I asked in a small voice. I pulled the bedcovers up to my chin and tried to imagine Edward's silhouette against the moon through my bedroom window. It would be perfect because it meant he was home and he was here.

"Of course not love but I-"

Silence…

"Edward?" I whispered panicky. "_Edward_?" Who cared if Charlie heard me when my fiancé was…? I gulped "Edward? Are you there?"

An evil, rather sardonic laugh echoed down the phone.

"Edward's not available at the minute but if you would like to leave a message I'm sure his will-" More laughter came rushing out of the end of the phone accompanied by an annoyed growl.

"Emmett, if you don't give the phone back to Edward,_ right now_..." I trailed off threateningly. This voice normally worked on Alice but it was lost on Emmett.

"What Bella? You'll…what? What can you do? Tickle my elbow?" I bit my lip and tried to think of a comeback.

"If you annoy my wife any longer Emmett I swear Rosalie will find out about her BMW," Edward's voice came, harsher this time and I giggled softly. Rosalie was so protective of her cherry red car that I'm sure she wouldn't want to find out what Emmett had subjected her car to. Then I stopped laughing and blushed so deeply that I was sure that the pillow should have caught on fire.

_Wife._ He called me his wife. I didn't object; he was more my husband than fiancé now as the wedding was hours away but what surprised me was not my objection to the statement but rather the…lack of it. It was so right, it fitted exactly and I didn't feel the need to deny it. My breathing raced as I thought of tomorrow and for once I felt excitement not mindless annoyance.

There was a growl and a muted ripping sound from the other end of the phone and suddenly Jasper's voice came on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Bella but Edward and Emmett are-" A playful snarl travelled down the phone. "…fighting, to put it politely. What Emmett was trying to say before was that Edward needs to hunt before tomorrow. Especially before the, _ahem_, honeymoon."

I coloured slightly. "Okay, Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Bella. Oh and I think if Edward could believe he would say something along the lines of 'see you tomorrow too, I miss you, I love you.'"

I smiled broadly. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem…_sis._"

I hung up and snuggled down underneath my warm quilt. Tomorrow would be my wedding day. Tomorrow would be the day I was permanently attached to my soul mate forever. Tomorrow would probably be embarrassing but I couldn't wait. Tomorrow was associated with something else as well but I could not remember what it was…

I tried to get to sleep as I stifled a yawn. Rubbing my eyes blearily I hunted around on my bedside table until I found my portable CD player. I stuffed the earphones in and pressed play. There. Now it was perfect.

I finally drifted off to the opening chords of my lullaby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella! Bella! _Bella!" _The voice cut through the music still flowing though my earphones -Edward's compositions- and I shot upright, the earphones tearing out and the player clattering to the floor.

Alice pouted at me. _Ah_. _That_ was what I couldn't remember last night. Today was Torture-Bella-By-Alice-Day. Whoopee.

"Beellla," whimpered Alice. "You've got bags underneath your eyes. I knew you would talk to Edward but really, think of me! I have to have something good to work with other wise the picture won't work. And..." She fingered a lock of my tangled hair. "Your hair! It's…tangled." Shock suffused her voice.

"Alice you're going to wash it anyway." I sighed as I swung my legs out of bed.

She sulked theatrically. I sighed.

"All right, all right, I'm coming…."

"Love you Bella!" she threw her arms around me.

"Humph," I grumbled as she steered me downstairs.

**Okay, this is going to be basically the same as Breaking Dawn for a while but it will soon crank up a notch when the story begins to break free. **

**Once again, thanks for reading and please drop a review!!**


	2. Preparing for Fate

I tugged nervously at my dress and bit my full, bottom lip as I waited for Charlie to take my arm.

"Bella?" Charlie pulled my elbow gently then turned to Alice. "She looks as though she's going to be sick.

"I know," mumbled Jasper from behind me. His face looked somewhat green and I could only imagine the influx of feeling he has. Edward's joy, Alice's satisfactions, Renee's pride and my…nausea.

"Don't worry Alice I'm good…"

"You'd better be…" she grumbled trying to keep the insanely wide smile off her face.

The traditional wedding march began echoing from round the corner and I swallowed my fear and tried to plaster a smile on my face. Inhaling deeply I started to walk forward…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You looked insanely beautiful today," Edward murmured as he carried me up the stairs. We were in the Cullen's holiday home in Northern Alaska. The sky was overcast but the air was crisp and clean and the scenery was breathtaking.

As he carried me upstairs I began to hyperventilate heavily, my breath coming in quick, hurried gasps. .

"We don't have to love-" Edward began but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," I said smiling broadly. Today hadn't been too bad in fact it had been strangely magical.

When he got to the landing Edward lowered his head and kissed me full on my lips. I began to feel rapidly dizzier and dizzier but he wasn't stopping and I didn't mind at all and…

_Ring ring, ring ring._

We broke apart from each other gasping. Edward's mobile vibrated in his pocket and he gently manoeuvred me away so he could fish it out.

"What is it?" I murmured as he glanced at the Caller ID.

His brow furrowed. "Alice…She wouldn't call unless it was important…"

He flipped it up while I waited holding my breath. "Alice?"

Under my gaze Edward's skin paled visibly and he shuddered lightly. "Okay, thanks Alice," he whispered and his voice sounded hollow and broken. "We're coming home now."

"What?" I exploded as he flipped the mobile shut again.

"Bella, I-"

"We're going home?!"

"Bella, it was Alice to say she'd had a vision. I...I" He struggled to speak and so I hopped lightly out of his arms and faced him.

"This had better be good, Edward," I warned.

"It is," he moaned. "Alice saw that…that if we continued…I would have killed you." Edward hung his head and sobbed tearlessly.

And I could do nothing but stand and look at him.


	3. Visitors

I kept glancing at Edward as he drove us back to the airport. His jaw was taut but his eyes burned intensely. I shivered and looked back out of the windscreen, looking at the rain relentlessly pounding the window.

In, out, in, out; I concentrated on my shallow breathing to try and stop myself from stealing glances at him.

It didn't work.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together. I wasn't scared for my own wellbeing rather I was scared for Edward. How many times had I tried to convince him that it was mind over matter; that he couldn't hurt me no matter how hard he tried? Too many. I had lost count.

"Bella?" The voice was barely audible, soft and full of self-loathing but my eyes wrenched open and I turned to look at him. His face was anguished and turned towards me.

"I'm sorry," he continued still soft as a whisper. "You can still trust me; I promise I won't hurt you again. I-"

"Don't be silly," I said my voice harsh with relief.

"Silly? I hardly expect I'm being silly Bella."

I massaged my temples. "Edward, I'm worried about you! You might not want me anymore or you might not want to change me or…"

Edward laughed carefree and reached over to cup my chin with one large white hand.

"I'll always want you," he promised then he mouth twisted and he grimaced.

"What?!" I exclaimed worried.

Edward sighed theatrically. "We'll have to put up with Emmett's innuendo until you're changed now."

I groaned. "Oh, hell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we pulled up into the familiar drive Alice was sitting on the porch biting her lip anxiously. As soon as we pulled into the drive she was suddenly hugging me, the car door open and my seatbelt off.

"I'm soooo sorry, Bella, Edward I just had too because..."

"Alice," I said gently prising her away from me. "Why are you sorry? Edward or I don't blame you for anything!"

"Really?" she sniffed looking into my eyes.

Edward reached over and kissed my temple. "Really, Alice."

Suddenly Alice grinned, her pixie like demeanour lighting up, all sadness or angst erased from her delicate ice-white features.

"Alice, I'm not going shopping…"

"No, Bella. You've got a visitor. Charlie's about to ring."

Edward growled softly but tried to keep his face devoid of emotion for my sake.

"I told the dog to stay away..."

Esme was abruptly at my side. She pulled me close against her side and I inhaled deeply before a phone was pressed into my hand. Lightly Esme skipped back into the house, faster than a human but still visible.

Alice nodded and winked at Edward and his face suddenly relaxed. Now wary, I gingerly pressed the phone to my ear half expecting it to explode in a cloud of glitter and Alice-over-the-top confetti. "Hello?"

"Bella! I heard about the flight to your honeymoon destination being cancelled so could I ask a favour?"

"Um, Dad it depends what it is…" I mouthed _what is it_ to Alice who smirked at me and mouthed _say yes_.

Beside me Edward chuckled deeply.

"Can you go to the airport for me? You've got a visitor," Charlie's voice floated down the phone, sounding crackly and static.

I frowned and then shuddered lightly as Edward smoothed the crease between my eyes with a cool fingertip.

"I thought Mom wasn't coming over for at least six months because of Phil's game," I said cautiously.

"Marianne's coming over from the U.K.! Can you pick her up in…oh, about half and hour?" Charlie sounded pleading and I realized that he'd probably wanted to give me space as a newly wed wife and was only asking me as a last resort. I didn't care though. I had really been disappointed Marianne couldn't make it over for the wedding.

Alice nodded enthusiastically at me.

"Okay, Dad. I'll get her."

"Thanks Bella. See you soon…Oh and remember you've not seen her for years so you might not recognize her."

"'Kay, Dad. See you soon."

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you."

I hung up and looked at Alice who looked sweetly at me.

"I can't wait to meet her!" she said innocently and I sighed.

"Alice it hasn't escaped my notice that you're hiding something behind your back. Show it to me," I demanded. Edward snickered and swept my hair off my neck to kiss my collarbone.

Wincing heavily at my tone, Alice held up a short, jumper dress and dangerously high black stiletto boots.

"What?" she exclaimed at my expression. "You can't see Marianne without looking nice. You haven't seen her for _ages_!" Pausing she looked tentatively at my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me the damn boots, Alice."

"Yes!"

**Wow! I got my first review so thanks very much! Who could imagine that such a simple thing like clicking a review button could make me write so much faster?! **

**Once again, thanks for reading my humble story. Marianne will be explained in the next chapter but she is purely a figment of my imagination.**

**if you think there is any way I can improve my writing please let me know. Thank you! **

**ink-stained-rose xxoo**


	4. Airport Rush

**Marianne's P.O.V.**

As the plane lurched again I arched my hips in the air and rummaged frantically in the back pocket of my jeans. Where were the damn pills?! Pressing my lips tightly together I grabbed my purse and yanked it open. Shoving a motion sickness pill into my mouth I swallowed gulped down a mouthful of complimentary water as well.

_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts; we will be arriving in Seattle very soon. Thank you. _

I breathed out in relief and touched my clammy forehead gingerly.

God, I hate flying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I stood in the airport lobby, rocking back and forth on a narrow bench, my knees pulled up to my chest. It wasn't a safe position for me to be in but Edward had his arm around my waist from where he was sitting next to me so I was okay.

Alice skipped to my side beaming widely. "Flight's just landed!" she squealed.

"Don't scare her Alice; it's the last thing she needs. She might not recognize me never mind a tiny pixie she's never met, rugby tackling her as soon as she walks through the door."

Edward snorted. Emmett who'd insisted on coming along grinned.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Eddie. Sure Renee and Charlie have got used to you but what if the newbie doesn't? She might not approve of the new husband of her beloved cousin!"

Edward visibly shrank at Emmett's words. Being as old-fashioned as he was he refused to call our marriage a 'happy one' unless all my relatives liked him.

"Don't worry," I soothed stroking his cheek. "She'll love you for sure."

"'Kay," he reluctantly agreed.

"So, Bella, tell me what's she like!" Alice bounced in her seat, an achievement considering the hard plastic material of the chair.

"I've already told you," I grumbled shifting closer to Edward.

"But I've forgotten." Alice pouted at me and a raised one eyebrow at her.

"Okaay, I might still remember but please? Bella?" Alice wobbled her lower lip and opened her eyes wide at me.

"Alice, you already know."

Alice looked pointedly at Emmett who looked confused until she jerked her chin at me.

"Oh right; Bella tell me about your cousin."

"Fine." I sighed theatrically. "She's my only cousin and I'm hers. Her mum, Genie was Renee's half sister and Genie and her husband died just after moving to the U.K. when Marianne was just eleven. Before they had the car accident they enrolled her at boarding school. So she's staying there permanently. I think we're her only relatives but I'm not super certain." I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm happy now Bella!" Alice beamed at me.

"I was talking to Emmett."

"Oh. Yeah, I think he got it too. Didn't you Emmett?" All three of us turned to Emmett who was looking intently at something behind me.

"Uh, Emmett?" Edward uncurled one arm from my waist and waved it across Emmett's line of vision.

Alice shrieked. "Omygoshomygoshomygosh Emmett's having a vision! What are we going to do?!"

Emmett frowned and looked down at Alice who was quivering wildly.

"No, duh. I just thought that that girl that looks creepily like Bella over there _might _just be the one we were looking for. She looks freaked out though." We all twisted to look at the masses of people pouring out of the double doors into the lobby.

"Oh," Alice mumbled before taking off, running toward the me.

"I told her not to freak her out!" I grimaced.

Edward just laughed as we stood up in sync.

**Okay so now you know who Marianne is! She's not a massive part of my story but I promise that she will setthe ball rolling and some massive events will occur!**

**Thank for reading and I would totally appreciate it if you said Hello to Miss Review-Button. She's feeling rather lonely so show her some love!!**

**Lots of love,**

**ink-stained-rose**

**xxoo**


	5. Is That Who I Think It Is?

**Marianne's P.O.V.**

I craned my neck trying to see around the mass of heavily packed bodies in front of me. I scuttled of to one side trying desperately to see the revolving luggage reclaim. My plain black bag would be easy to spot with all the stickers and ribbons all over it but I could barely see any thing but a mass of heads; bald, blonde, grey, dark, brunette…God, this place had them all!

As I bounced up and down I spotted my bag slowly rolling down. Half running, I made my way to a reasonably thinning spot beside the reclaim. Bobbing from side to side like an animal in a weird mating ceremony I tried to se where my bag was now, but being my usual clumsy self my toe caught on the edge of a trolley.

I fell.

Luckily someone caught me by the waist and dragged me upright.

"Uh...thanks for that," I mumbled as I caught sight of the strangers face. It was a guy, fairly tall but still handsome, even with the beginnings of stubble.

"You're very welcome," he murmured still holding me close. I pushed him away, uneasy about the close contact. I cussed as I saw my bag sliding by, in all its sticker-covered glory.

"Oh, hell," I whimpered, twisting away from my rescuer and racing after my bag.

I caught the handle and struggled to heave it off the loop. Heaving and puffing, I twisted my whole arm around it. It wouldn't budge. I leaned against it and pulled. It took me with it.

A tanned arm snaked out and caught it securely around the handle. With one deft pull it slid it off the loop and lowered it onto the ground next to me.

I flushed bright crimson and untangled my arm from the handle.

The guy smiled "I thought you needed a hand." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Thanks," I mumbled before snapping up the plastic handle on my suitcase and wheeling it away.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I tensed "Wait!" he said.

I didn't like contact from people I don't know very well. I don't know if it's a psychology thing but unless I really know the person I don't like them hugging me. Is that mad? I'm not entirely sure but I'm firm on my belief. Another thought struck me; would I be comfortable around Bella? She was practically my best friend but I haven't seen her for years…

The thought disappeared from my head though when the strange guy started walking in sync with me, dragging his own suitcase.

"I'm sorry, I'm meeting someone." I said politely hoping he'd go away.

"That's okay. I'll escort you to them." He grinned, arrogantly and I sighed.

"My name's Cory," he said, finally removing his hand from my shoulder.

I was silent.

"What's yours?" he prompted looking at me in a way that made the pit of my stomach curl.

"…I don't know," I garbled trying to get through the crowds away from him.

Someone rolled their squat suitcase over my friend's foot and he howled and bent down to clutch his big toe. I seized the chance and picked up my pace, walking faster, heading out into the hotel lobby.

Now…Where was Bella?!

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I sighed against Edward's chest as he drew us foreword through a mass of people. I could no longer see Marianne, Alice or Emmett until I peeked through a hole in the crowd and saw a…well, me off to one side, looking rather bewildered. Alice was fervently tackling her and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, hoisting a rather large suitcase onto his shoulder. He didn't even look pained, and, compared to the size of the suitcase it looked impressive. Obviously too impressive for Edward's liking as he quickened his pace and we were suddenly beside them.

The me stared at me in surprise.

"Marianne?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Bella?" she answered grinning at me.

I unattached myself from her side and reached out to hug her but a rather annoying pixie got in my way. Alice grinned sweetly up at me, still entangled around Marianne.

"Alice, let Marianne go. She doesn't know you and you're freaking her out." I said matter-of-factly.

Obediently, Alice let go of Marianne and slunk back, pouting. Marianne reached out to hug me and I noticed with surprise that she was taller than me. She would be…what, seventeen, now? I was seventeen when I met Edward.

Automatically my eyes scooted to his and I saw the amused smiles that Emmett and he were trying conceal under their 'hard-men-who-don't-like-cute-family-reunion-stuff' faces.

Oh!" I exclaimed, drawing back. "Marianne this is Edward my…my…"

"Husband," finished Emmett, pushing Edward forward, one hand on the small of his back.

"Hello," said Edward nervously his eyes flickering to my face. I chuckled to myself; my family made Edward as nervous as his family made me at first.

"Hello," said Marianne reaching out to shake his gingerly outreached hand. Edward, Alice, Emmett and I tensed, waiting for her to flinch at his skin.

Marianne didn't react.

Edward's face lit up and I realized she had thought something interesting. What if…what if my cousin _likes_ my husband? I concealed a shudder.

"Hey, you…" we all turned around. "Yes…you! Wait!"

A tall guy, about twenty with ragged brown hair came running up and grabbed Marianne's elbow.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked her. She looked at me in fright and I saw the guy look up at us.

Smirking at Edward, he said "Are these people bothering you, babe?"

Emmett stepped forward and the guy visibly paled; He obviously hadn't noticed that Emmett was part of our group.

"Let me rephrase that…Marianne is _he_ bothering _you_?" Emmett snarled, baring his glistening teeth.

Marianne jumped slightly shocked at her name being spoken, then nodded once and tried to squirm away from the guy's grip but he didn't let go.

Emmett's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "Let. Go. Of. The. Girl." He hissed.

The guy shrank back and half ran away, dragging his pathetic Louis Vuitton suitcase behind him. He paused slightly then fumbled for something in his pocket. Smiling lecherously at Marianne, he tossed it toward us. "Call me, babe!" he yelled before running away again, weaving through the crowd.

Emmett muttered furiously, eyeing the guy's retreating back menacingly. "And stay away, creep."

Marianne laughed tentatively and smiled at all of us.

Alice huffed loudly and pouted again. "Let's go!"

She hooked her arm through Marianne's and steamed her forward leaving Emmett, Edward and I to follow in the narrow path she'd cut through into the crowd.

I shivered when we reached outside the airport; it was freezing, there would probably be snow tomorrow. If there was snow, I would stay inside. I didn't particularly hate the snow, just the Cullen's super-snowball-fights. They were like a lethal blizzard in which Emmett would run up behind, like a dart and stuff slush down the back of your jumper. Not good.

We passed the creepy guy who was chatting up a whole new load of girls now. One of which was seemingly prattling over his 'designer' suitcase. As Alice heard them her face tightened, cupping her free hand around her mouth she yelled at the guy, "Knock-Off-Nigel! That bag is so obviously a fake!"

We all snickered as the girls gave him annoyed looks and slunk off again.

"How can you tell?" Marianne asked Alice quietly.

"Oh, it's simple; seam cuts, colour, design format; it's not even a good fake! Not like I know about fakes," she added hurriedly.

Emmett laughed at Marianne's expression. "You will soon realize that our Alice likes shopping."

"Understatement," I coughed and Edward smiled and tightened his arm around me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear as we walked towards the Volvo.

"I love you too," I murmured back.

"Ugh!" Emmett exclaimed from behind us. "I hate newly weds!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was so obvious she was Bella's cousin. They looked awfully alike, almost sisters. Marianne was slightly taller, although equally as slim with the same ivory complexion and rosy tinted cheeks as my sister. Compared to Bella's chocolate, Marianne's navy eyes looked slightly black in the light but were still equally as warm and deep.

I assessed her quietly as walked together. Her poise was good, that was a bonus; I found out the hard way trying to correct Bella's posture with the books on the head was not worth it. I mean, ugh, broken wrist! You can't paint your nails! Her face was narrower than Bella's, but she had amazing, prominent angled cheekbones and pretty slanted eyes.

_Hmmm_, I thought slyly. _I can work with her. I can indeed._ Edward shot me an amused glance.

I sighed lightly. _Well you didn't expect me to leave her alone did you?_

Minutely, so that Bella didn't notice, he shook his head.

_Well, then_, I thought smugly. _Don't ruin it for her- she hasn't had an Alice yet._

Oh, yes I could work with her! She won't know what's hit her….

**Hello there! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but it's here now and the next wait won't be so long...**

**A lot of people think that Marianne's hiding something..Is she??? Hmmm.**

**Anyway thanks to Mizz-Emz my wonderful Beta! I love you loads and this chapter would probably be even later if it wasn't for her...**

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review if you have time! **

**Lots of love**

**ink-stained-rose**

**xxoo**


End file.
